The goal of this research study will enable shared decision-making and patient-clinician communication,[unreadable] personal health records, and integration of patient information across transitions in care, and patient selfmanagement[unreadable] of chronic conditions. The quality of every decision made in health care facilities is critically[unreadable] dependent upon the availability of accessible, accurate, relevant and current patient care information. To[unreadable] improve the delivery of patient-centered health information ensures patients and clinicians have the information[unreadable] they need to make better health care decisions. Our intent is to strategically measure and assess a design for[unreadable] culturally sensitive methodologies enabling Patient Centered Care accessibility to IT support systems.[unreadable] Disseminating continuity encourages high quality health care decision-making allowing our primary care[unreadable] providers? to offer the most up-to-date care in terms of prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of diseases.